degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Ladies' Night
The 20th episode of Season 7. Summary Anya's leading a Freedom Fast to raise money for children in Africa, and Holly J. and Sav team up to help. When Holly J. exposes a secret about Sav, Anya decides to get even, and their crumbling friendship turns the charity event into a messy personal battle. Manny's engagement ring is still at the pawn shop, so she and Jay auction off their plane tickets in an attempt to get it back. Main Plot It's Anya's first year running the Free The Children Freedom Fast to promote education and health in Africa by herself. She has a lot to coordinate - which would be hard enough without meddling Holly J., who's determined to make Anya choose between her and Sav. But when Anya tries to forge a friendship between her boyfriend and her best friend by making them work together, her plan backfires. With the troops getting hungry and growing restless, Anya declares an all-out war. Sav and Holly J. "exchange secrets" by Holly J. tricking Sav into telling her that he has to be married to someone while Sav learns Holly J. feels like she is hidden behind her sister, Heather's, shadow. Holly J. tells Anya Sav's secret and she is depressed.. Anya realizes Sav loves her and will try anything for her. Anya and Sav plot against Holly J. for her attempt to break the them up. Anya gets in a room with her and secretly turns on the webcam while giving her a chocolate chip cookie and she eats it. Later on, the band performs, and Holly J. is booed off the stage. The next morning she returns with several pizzas and most of the fasters eat it, some hours before the scheduled end of the fast. Holly J. later confronts a torn-apart Anya and wonders what's wrong. Anya tells her that she always treats her like dirt and never tries to help her. The next week, Holly J. and Anya talk. Anya tells Holly J not to talk to her and calls her "Holly". Holly J. tells her not to do it because if she doesn't have Anya, she has no friends. Anya replies, "You did this to yourself." Holly J. then walks off angrily. Subplot Manny has to get her pawned engagement ring back to stop Jay's pouting - it has real sentimental value for him. But she doesn't have any money, just two useless tickets to Malta. Going to an auction just might be their only chance to make money and set things right, but even that might not happen. Trivia= Trivia *This episode featured for the third time a main plot centered on a supporting\recurring character (at the time Anya was not a main character, the other was Careless Whisper in season 2, that episode revolved around Marco, and Ellie, and Hazel in Don't Believe The Hype.) |-| Links= Link Watch Ladies' Night |-| Gallery= Gallery AnyaS7.jpg Ladiesnight2.jpg feedthechildren.jpg ladies-night-1.jpg ladies-night-2.jpg ladies-night-3.jpg ladies-night-4.jpg holly J all up in that cookie like its fiona's pussy.jpg DegrassiDarcyandPeterdesk.jpg 0ffff.jpg 03ffffff.jpg 04fffffffff.jpg 06fffff.jpg 07ffffffffffff.jpg 08fffffff.jpg 09fffffff.jpg 10ffffff.jpg 12ffffff.jpg 13fffff.jpg 14ffffff.jpg 15fffffff.jpg 16ffffffffff.jpg 17fffffffff.jpg 18fffffff.jpg 19fffffffff.jpg hollyj and sav.jpg fuzzheads.jpg Mannydffdd.jpg File:5t33e.jpg File:34sda34.jpg File:34sdsd.jpg File:45cd3r.jpg File:76ds432.jpg File:78bva.jpg File:454dfd454.jpg 60234.jpg 56234.jpg 59234.jpg File:456vcsed3.jpg File:565fdfsf.jpg File:877fdhgfd.jpg File:1232sdcxb34.jpg File:6765fgf5.jpg File:Asd45454.jpg File:Ff6es.jpg File:Ladieeeee.jpg 58234.jpg 57234.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Relationships Category:Fights Category:Jealousy Category:Secrets Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Bullying Category:Rivalry Category:Breakups